Mata Nui (Being)
Mata Nui is the Great Spirit. He was cast into slumber by Makuta Teridax, his brother who has taken over his body, Mata Nui is now on Bara Magna. History Matoran Universe Creation and Creating Many years ago, on Spherus Magna many Matoran helped make Mata Nui's Body. In order to keep the body safe, Tren Krom was sealed inside he Tren Krom island so he would not disturb Mata Nui. Once the body was finished, the great beings made Mata Nui and placed the spirit inside a place in Metru Nui so that he could control the whole universe. After Mata Nui had made the Rahi, and the Makuta, his brother, Teridax and the rest of the Brotherhood of Makuta betray him. They gave him some type of virus, that weakened him. 300 years later he became unconscious and fell from above the ocean, that made the Great Cataclysm. The First Awakening The Toa Mata were created to save awaken Mata Nui, after they had been trained they were launched from Karda Nui into the sea, the detonation was Mata Nui but due to a malfunction they were floating in the sea for 1,000 years. A beacon made by Takua reuniting the Toa Stones pulled the canisters in. Sacrifice But the time it took for the Toa to come was too long, that Mata Nui almost dead, so Toa had no choice but to go to Voya Nui and get the Mask of life, the Kanohi Ignika. They were beaten by the Piraka because their destiny was to awaken Mata Nui. Not to save him. 6 Matoran were following the Toa, along the way they got turned into the Toa Inika. They took the responsibly for the mask and their destiny was to save Mata Nui. However the was was lost in the pit. The heros went under and became the Toa Mahri. In that time Mata Nui Died. Matoro had retrieved the mask of life just as this was happening and just after Mata Nui died he was revived by a Toa named Matoro, who sacrificed his life by putting on the mask of life to save Mata Nui's life. Mata Nui was returning to his body but he was stopped by his brother Teridax, who had managed to get inside the body, Mata Nui drifted away. Second Awakening The Toa Nuva returned to Karda Nui in order to bring Mata Nui's body back into action. They had to collect the keystones that would tell them how to awaken Mata Nui. The Toa succeeded with help from the Kanohi Ignika, which had become the Toa Ignika. But the body that rose was Mata Nui's, but the Spirit was Teridax's. With his newfound powers he put Mata Nui inside the Mask of Life and propelled him through space so he would never return. But Mata Nui vowed that he would return. Bara Magna Arrival on Bara Magna Mata Nui, propelled out of his own universe was flying through space inside the Kanohi Ignika. It approached Bara Magna. The Mask crashed into the Wasteland. A beetle named Click saw the mask and called thousands of his mates down. All of the Beetles surrounded the mask then suddenly the Ignika started to shine. The beetles scattered. Sand whirled around the mask and it levitated. Mata Nui's body was formed with no weapons. Click, a Scarbax Beetle ran down to Mata Nui's limp body. Mata Nui started to walk and almost stood on Click. He told the Beetle that he has not studied his feet. He then let the beetle run up his arm. Click then touched the Kanohi Ignika making it glow. Mata Nui was amazed. Click then ran down to Mata Nui's hand still glowing and then formed Mata Nui's Shield! He never noticed the Vorox behind him. The Vorox jumped from a ledge at Mata Nui, Mata Nui was knocked to the ground but Mata Nui threw him away. The two eyed each other. The Kanohi Ignika went into battle form by putting the chin part in. The Vorox then started to crawl at Mata Nui. Mata Nui raised his shield. The Vorox threw itself at Mata Nui. This time Mata Nui could not throw it. The Vorox tried to stab Mata Nui three times but missed. The Vorox then stabbed Mata Nui a final time and almost destroyed Mata Nui's shield. The power of Mata Nui's Shield forced the Vorox to drop its weapon and scramble up a wall. Mata Nui's shield then changed back into Click. He said that they were even and they should go their separate ways but Click declined. Mata Nui then heard a Vehicles roar and grabbed the Vorox's weapon and ran. The vehicle stopped and the Agori, Metus pulled out his sword and demanded Mata Nui told Metus what he was doing. Mata Nui said he was a traveller looking for the nearest city. Metus made a joke and Mata Nui was unimpressed. He told Mata Nui the nearest village was Vulcanus. He asked Mata Nui if he wanted a ride and said that he should come if he does not want to be captured by Bone Hunters or Skrall. Mata Nui asked what they were. Metus tried to knock off Click saying he had a filthy Scarabax beetle on his shoulder. Mata Nui said he liked him here he was. Metus told Mata Nui his name while Mata Nui told Metus his. The two had an encounter with a Sand Bat Mata Nui Tries to knock of the Bats mask like on the island of Mata Nui, but this was not a Rahi. The sunlight got the better of the Rahi. Toa Mata Nui said that the Bat had learnt its lesson. Vulcanus Mata Nui had travelled with the Agori Metus to Vulcanus where the battle between Ackar and Strakk started. Mata Nui said that they used their best warriors for Sport. Metus disagreed saying that this was their way of settling disputes. Metus then introduced Mata Nui to Raanu, the leader of Vulcanus and Leader. At the start of the battle Ackar did a lot of dodging. He then started to swing his blade at Strakk and wind him. After smashing Strakk's shield away Strakk started to up his game by swinging his ax wildly at Ackar. Ackar bought his shield up throwing Strakk into a rock. After Strakk admitted defeat Ackar got Strakk's shield. Mata Nui then stated that Ackar fought like a Toa. Strakk then picked up his ax an threw it at Ackar knocking the Glatoran flying into a boulder. Strakk picked up his ax and started towards Ackars limp body. Mata Nui then jumped down into the arena. While he was in the air his Mask activated allowing Click to turn into the shield. It amazed the crowd. When Strakk started the killing strike Mata Nui rammed into him sending him flying. Strakk then sliced at Mata nui sending him off his feet. Mata Nui blocked a series of attacks until he fell over. He got up a short while later. Metus said he thought Mata Nui would "Have" made a good Glatorian. Strakk laid a powerful blow on Mata Nui sending him flying. When Strakk was about to bring his axe down on Mata Nui Ackar shouted that it was his fight. Strakk said Mata Nui asked for it. Strakk turned to end Mata Nui but the mask of Life Ignited turing the Voro's tail into a sword. Mata Nui seized the the moment giving Strakk a sweeping kick. H then got Strakk's axe away from him. He told Strakk to concede. Strakk did. Mata Nui said for all to hear, so Strakk did. Strakk made for his axe but Ackar stopped him. Strakk walked away. Ackar offered Mata Nui Strakk's Shield but he declined. Ackar threw the shield away saying he had tons of them. Ackar was annoyed that the Agori had already forgot that he had helped them so many times. He said he was in Mata Nui's debt. Later Ackar showed Mata Nui all of his sheild's. Mata Nui was amazed. He quoted: "And look what good they do me!" He said he should have retired long ago. Mata Nui asked why. Ackar stated because of Duty, Pride. He said that a Glatorian pasted his prime was no good to anyone. Mata Nui told Ackar that at least he has not yet given up. He said that Ackar was a true Toa. Ackar asked Mata Nui what a Toa was but was interrupted by Metus. Metus wanted Mata Nui to fight for Vulcanus and if he id not the other Villages might have a better price. Mata Nui declined. Metus could not believe that Mata Nui was passing up the job as a Prime Glatorian. Ackar said it worked great for him, not. Metus asked again but Mata Nui still said no. Mata Nui pretended to get angry at Metus to make him run away and Ackar and Mata Nui laughed. Ackar asked Mata Nui what he planned to do. Mata Nui said he intended to get back to his homeland. Ackar tried Mata Nui on. Mata Nui said he was from another World. Ackar looked surprised. Mta Nui said he was the protecter and must save his people. Kiina, a Glatorian from the Water Tribe ran out into the middle of the room. She had been listening to their whole conversation. She believed in other worlds and said that Mata Nui proved it. Mata Nui armed himself but Ackar stopped him. Kiina introduced herself. Ackar said that he did not alway agree with her methods but she was a good friend. He said greeted Kiina. She looked at Click and looked disgusted. She asked if Click was called click. Mata Nui had not named him and said it was a good name. Kiina inspected Mata Nui. She said she would help if Mata Nui would take her off Bara Magna. Kiina said she found a Cavern under her City and said Mata Nui could help. New Friends Mata Nui, Kiina and Ackar were riding through Sandray Canyon. Ackar said that this was ideal for an ambush. Kiina said that Bone Hunters would not but Ackar said they were getting Bolder. Mata Nui suggested that there was a traitor and so did the others. A Skopio then started to attack the trio. The Glatorian got past. Then 5 Bone Hunters moved in for the kill. The Bone Hunters charged. Kiina spots Tajun and tells the Glatorian they need to go there. The Skopio then lunges at them. It knocks them onto the wall. It then smashed their Thornatus and the three Glatorian went sprawling. They get up and Mata Nui sends Ackar to help Kiina fight the bone Hunters. Mata Nui goes to fight the Skopio. He then gets Click to turn into his Shield. Ackar and Kiina were fighting epically. Ackar hit one of the Bone Hunters off their Rock Steeds and got on it. Ackar goes flying across and kicks a Bone Hunter away form Kiina. While Mata Nui is dodging attacks from the Skopio. He runs and it tries to nip him. Mata Nui was dodging and got hit by a Thornax that the Skopio had shot at him. Kiina said they needed to get to her village or they were finished. Mata Nui told them to get back to the vehicle. The Skopio struck again but this time Mata Nui jumped on it. He got the Thornax launcher and fired at the Bone Hunters. Ackar and Kiina got to the vehicle. Mata Nui was flung off the Skopio's back onto a piece of land above the Skopio. He used his mask to make it fall and Destroy the Skopio and he got back to the Vehicle. The Bone hunters were also destroyed. Tajun Ackar, Kiina and Mata Nui arrive at Tajun only to find it is being attacked. They help Gresh try and save the city. They know there is a traitor among the Villagers. Two Bone Hunters were slowly walking then Ackar banged their heads together. Kiina was annoyed that he did not let her do it. Mata Nui, Gresh and Berix then approached the two. Gresh said he wanted a new weapon but Kiina and Ackar were first. Berix approached Kiina and was about to suggest that he could help but Kiina stopped him in his tracks. Mata Nui told them that he must continue his journey back to his universe much to the other disbelief. Ackar said that Mata Nui was not yet ready. He said he would teach him everything he knew. Ackar asked if Mata Nui could use his mask to remake their weapons. Mata Nui told them that it only worked with things that were or had been alive. Berix cut in and told them that most Glatorian weapons were made from bones. Kiina then quotes "Collected a few have you." Mata Nui tried it with Ackar's sword and it worked! When Ackar tested his weapon, a jet of fire spat from it. Mata Nui told him that it tapped into his elemental power of Fire. The five set out in the desert and Gresh was angry. He had got new blades and got new powers but the others would not let him test them. Kiina then jumped into the air and fired a stream of water at a block of stone, sending it flying. The other four stopped the vehicle and got out. Kiina then used her powers again, only to be stopped by Ackar's blasts of fire. The two keep using their powers until Gresh launched a gust of wind at the ground, throwing sand into Ackar and Kiina. Bionicle.com Stats Powers and Tools Mata Nui wielded a sword that he found on Bara Magna. Originally, it was a Vorox tail blade, but the Ignika transformed it into a Sword during his fight with Strakk. He also wore the Kanohi Ignika, but he did not know how to use its powers because he had never had a mask before. Set Information *'Toa' Mata Nui was released in mid-2009 as one of the 6 Glatorian Legends. Category:2001 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:Bara Magna Category:BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn